Jessica was assigned articles 47 through 85 for homework tonight. If Jessica read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 47 through 85, we can subtract 46 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that Jessica read 39 articles. Notice that she read 39 and not 38 articles.